Ice Flowers and Thanks Where Deserved
by NanaGoesBlehh
Summary: Before she leaves to the Soul Society, Karin's last visit is to someone she owes everything to. "Because of her, because of what happened, she wouldn't be here or be the person she is today." HitsuKarin 'Hurt/Comfort, Some Romance/Humor, Family'


**Hope you guys like it(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Ice Flowers and Thanks Where Deserved<strong>

She doesn't exactly know what brought her here. With the night sky hanging above her head, her eyes usually a deep blue are transformed to a shady onyx. A voice sings in her head a nostalgic melody while a sad smile passes by her lips.

"For a fukutaicho for the Onimitsukido*, you're a bit too easy to find." her friend mumbles to her. He's been following her for a while, and had been behind her, always there for her, even longer.

"Off the clock," she says with a wistful smile, craning her neck back at him. She doesn't care if her black locks of hair cover part of her face, she's been meaning to cut it anyway.

Even through her hair she can see him perfectly. His face is emotionless as always. _'Impassive teme...' _she thinks while his eyes bore to hers. He knows.

But he's always known, he's Toushiro. It would be strange if he _didn't_ know.

"Come on." he says, finally turning away from her. She can't help but smirk at his predicable ways.

He calls it stability.

She calls it boring.

"Rain has it's timing," is her only response and turns back to the limestone grave deciding to ignore rolling rain cloud coming from the beginning of the earth. She knows he's still standing behind her, his back now to her.

He's still never seen her cry. He's even told her before, but her answer was 'When I do, you'll be the first to see. Promise.'

So with a smile, that only he's seen, she whispers her goodbyes. "Will you hurry," his impatient voice calls, "We have to get going." _He's changed._ She thinks as she turns to him. His eyes are still a brilliant turquoise, slightly hidden now by white bangs. She's heard it's styled similar to when he was a younger. He's also taller, something she teases him about having pride in and overall he looks 19, _but only by his looks. _She adds seeing expression in his expressionless face.

If that makes any sense.

But they've never made sense. 'Sense is for people with no imagination' she would tell him.

"Urusai," she says her smile gone, replaced with a sarcastic smirk. He is happy to see her out of her void world but he'll never let it show.

"Hey I'm a superior officer, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho." he snaps back at her, his arms crossed and tick mark on his white haired head.

But she can see. She's always had.

"Whatever, Toshiro." she says while fixing her shinigami uniform turning her back on him, only to aggravate him more. It worked.

"Kurosaki!" he yelled.

"Karin-Fukutaicho." she corrected mimicking his deeper voice as she walked right passed him. He stared at her back as she left. She turn around to look at him, raven hair waving around her "What's wrong Toushiro," she laughed, "You're not falling for me are you?" she turned back around and disappeared into the shadows of the trees her laughing fading into the trees.

He was simply thankful he could hide his creeping blush until she turned away.

She truly wasn't who she was a long time ago. When he first met Karin she was only eleven. Now with her hair reaching her a bit above her mid-back, taller and a much more womanly face and figure, she looked at be around 17. Although her childishness never failed, and her eyes were a shining blue again.

He was about to step into shunpo, but he paused. He turned around and faced the gravestone, reading Kurosaki Masaki, before crouching down murmuring a small prayer and a few words. Because of her, because of what happened, she wouldn't be here or be the person she is today.

And because of Karin, he would be who he was either.

"Come on Toshiro!" her voice called loudly from a vague area at the tree tops.

"With those skills, it's a wonder how you became the nibantai-fukutaicho**!" he yelled where he heard her voice, and felt her reiatsu.

"Like this!" she whispers suddenly behind him, and broke into another laugh at his broken facade of a shocked face hinted with a slight flush.

"Shut it Kurosaki." he says, his mask fixed and perfect once again as he begins to walk out of the cemetery.

She glanced once last time at her mother's gravestone and smiled before following him happily, her fingers locked behind her head.

The rain finally fell from the heavens, both figures gone without a trace of evidence...

All except of course an 'Arigato' left to linger in the wind, and a single flower shining in the rain made of pure ice.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this is my first one-shot! Please tell me what you think and if I should go back to how Karin got to be a shinigami in another one shot or if any of you guys have ideas(:<br>**

**I don't have a beta, so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I corrected as much as I could...**

***Onmitsukido- The Stealth Force.**

****Nibantai- Second Division.  
><strong>

-**NanaGoesBlehh (:b)**


End file.
